gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Love Shack Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Love Shack by The B-52's is featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Sugar with the rest of the New Directions providing backing vocals. It is the final song of the episode. During Sugar's party, she introduces her special guest, Blaine, who makes his first appearance after his injury from Sebastian in Michael and dedicates the song to "all the lovers in the room." The New Directions and everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves during the number. LYRICS: Blaine: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says 15 miles to the Mercedes: Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway Blaine (Mercedes with Brittany and Rachel): I got me a car, it's as big as a whale (Love getaway) And we're headin' on down to the love shack (Love getaway) I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (Love getaway) So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Mercedes with Brittany and Rachel: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, (Blaine: Love, baby, that's where it's at) baby, love shack Kurt: Sign says, 'Stay away fools' 'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Blaine: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Brittany: Glitter on the mattress Rachel: Glitter on the highway Sugar: Glitter on the front porch Mercedes: Glitter on the highway Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Kurt: Love shack, baby) Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies When everybody's movin' around And around and around and around New Directions: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Funky little shack, funky little shack) Kurt: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, it seats about twenty So come on and bring your jukebox money New Directions (Mercedes): The love shack (Love shack) is a little old place (Little old place) Where we can get together (Get together) Mercedes with New Directions: Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Mercedes: Oh oh New Directions (Mercedes): Love shack (Love shack), baby, love shack (Love shack, oh) (Blaine: Love, baby, that's where it's at) Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack, baby, love) New Directions (Blaine): Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Knock a little louder, Sugar) Bang bang bang, on the door, baby (I can't hear you) Bang, bang (On the door, baby) Bang, bang (On the door) Bang, bang(On the door, baby) Bang, bang Blaine: You're WHAT? Kurt: Tin roof, rusted Mercedes: Love shack! New Directions: Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack) (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack) (Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin') Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Baby, love shack) (Blaine: Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack) Kategorie:Videos